Awake: A Unexpected Yet Welcome Suprise
by Marie King
Summary: When Sam returns from a very interesting doctor's appointment she is afraid that Clay will not accept her news one thing's for certain it is guaranteed to change the young couple's life forever


Sam Lockwood-Beresford was extremely nervous and happy. She had just come from an routine doctor's appointment and was waiting for her driver Patrick Barren.

She had made the appointment because she hadn't been feeling well for a few days. Sam had been vomiting and feeling fatigued.

She just assumed that it was the stress she was under as her mother-in-law's personal assistant. Her doctor Dr. Weston wanted to perform some tests as a precaution.

When she returned with the results Sam was very surprised by her answer.

Dr. Weston smiled and replied "Congratulations Mrs. Beresford your pregnant."

She was speechless and suddenly felt very dizzy and nearly fell off the examination table.

She took a deep breath and replied anxious "Are you sure?"

Dr. Weston nodded and said worriedly "Yes, are you all right?"

Sam took another breath and said assuredly "Yes, I am I'm just a little surprised is all." Dr. Weston put a hand on her shoulder she looked at Sam with compassionate eyes she smiled warmly and said "Well I know this is a lot to take in. But I'm sure everything will go fine."

Sam nodded again and said "Your right. Well thank you so much Dr. Weston. How far along am I exactly?"

Dr. Watson replied softly "Around 12 weeks at the least I'd say."

Sam nodded and said curiously "Do you think you could refer me to a Obstetrician ?"

Dr. Weston nodded and replied aptly "Certainly I'll contact you in the next week. I'd should be able to find you one that I trust and will be good for you."

Sam nodded she smiled warmly and said frazzled "Thank you again Dr. Weston please call me when you do."

Dr. Weston smiled and replied cordially "Of course Mrs. Beresford I'll call you as soon as I can."

Sam smiled and left the doctor's office.

She called Patrick Barren her driver.

She said warmly "Patrick I"m done with my appointment do you think you could come and pick me up?"

Patrick replied formally "Of course Miss Samantha I'll be there in exactly in hour."

Sam smiled and said "Thanks Patrick."

She sat down on the beach near the office.

She took two deep breaths and thought happily _Wow pregnant I can't wait to tell Clay! _

Even through this was a surprise news for her after the initial shock wore off Sam was starting to become excited.

She had always wanted to have children her own childhood wasn't a good one her father left her and her mother when she was eight and after he had only visited sporadically over the years.

She put a hand on her middle and was determined to make a better and happier life for her baby.

Sam looked up and saw Patrick standing over her.

Patrick offered Sam his hand to help Sam up she took.

Once she had gotten up off the bench Patrick smiled and said warmly "Good day Miss Samantha I trust your appointment went well?"

Sam nodded. She contemplated telling Patrick about the news she just found out through it didn't take much debate with herself.

She talked to Patrick about many things and trusted him to keep this secret. He had always been discreet about their talks.

Sam broke into a grin she took Patrick's hands and said happily "My appointment went very well Patrick the doctor gave me some amazing news!"

Patrick squeezed Sam's hands back and asked "Well Miss Samantha what is this amazing news?"

Sam squeezed Patrick's hands again and said excitedly "Patrick I"m pregnant!"

Patrick gave Sam a hug and said exuberantly "Oh Miss Samantha many congratulations, this is just wonderful news!"

Sam hugged Patrick back fiercely.

Once they pulled apart Sam took a breath and said softly "I know I know, but Patrick you can't tell anyone about this, not Clay or Lilith I want to tell them each on my own time okay?"

Patrick and said "Of course Miss Samantha I understand."

He patted Sam's hand tenderly and said joyously "Oh Miss Samantha this is just a wondrous day!"

Sam smiled and said contentedly "Yes it is."

Patrick opened the passenger's door for her and she got in.

They rode in silence.

Patrick opened her door for her as Sam got out Patrick turned around and replied trustingly "I want to assure you that your secret is absolutely safe with me Miss Samantha."

Sam gave Patrick a small peck on his cheek and said assured "Thank you again Patrick."

He flushed slightly and said reverently "Think nothing of it, good day to you Miss Samantha I'll see you tomorrow." Sam nodded

He nodded and said with stiff formality "I'll be here."

Sam smiled at him which melted Patrick's exterior he bowed slightly and said adoringly "Thank You Miss Samantha."

She smiled at Patrick once again. He smiled back. He tipped his hat at her. Patrick then strode over to the driver's side of the car got in and drove off.

Sam watched the sleek black limo until it was swathed in traffic. She took a deep breath and went inside her apartment.

To her somewhat relief Clay wasn't home. Sam went to work immediately.

She tidied up the bedroom and ordered Chinese form their favorite restaurant. Once the food had arrived Sam set the small table she had set up in the bedroom.

Sam then took a shower and got dressed.

She put on some of her favorite lingerie it was black and had lace trimmings.

She then slid on a royal blue satin robe over top.

This was the exact lingerie she had worn on her wedding night she hadn't worn it since then and she knew that he would enjoy seeing her in it.

She brushed her hair and pulled it up into an elegant french braid she checked the time, Clay would be home in exactly five minutes.

Sam slid on the bed and took deep breaths she heard the door open and took one more deep breaths.

She heard Clay's voice "Sam sweetheart are you here?"

Sam shouted back eagerly "Yes honey I'm in the bedroom!"

She heard Clay's footfalls.

He soon turned the corner and walked into the bedroom he was in the process of taking off his tie through he stopped in mid action.

Clay's mouth dropped and he stood at the entrance completely shocked.

Sam had put purple lavender scented candles on the window sills and on the small table.

She had ordered a dozen lilacs and spent the last hour scattering the petals on the bed.

Sam had also decorated the bathroom the same way.

Sam took a deep breath and said cautiously "Well honey what do you think?"

Clay smiled and said softly "I think it's wonderful and smells good but sweetheart why did you do all of this?"

She got up off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

Sam then said nervously "I'll tell you later okay, but you do like it right?"

Clay nodded and said "Of course I do."

Sam smiled and said "Great, now why don't we eat and after I ran a bath for you."

Clay smiled and replied lovingly "Sounds great."

The couple then ate their dinner in comfortable silence.

Sam untied her robe slightly and was pleased with Clay's subtle glances at her body.

Clay then went to the bathroom and took a bath.

He came out five minutes later Clay then changed into a white cotton night shirt and boxers.

Sam had already climbed into bed Clay slid beside her.

She snuggled close to him.

Clay wound his arms around her and said curiously "Sam it's not that I didn't enjoy what you did for me tonight but I've got to ask you why?"

Sam sat up and Clay unwound his arms from around her through Sam did reach for his right hand and Clay let her take it.

Sam took a deep breath and said "Sweetie do you remember me telling you that I haven't been feeling well lately, well I went to the doctor's today to get check out."

Clay nodded and said anxiously "Yes I remember, why did she give you bad news?"

Sam shook her head and replied assuredly "No, no nothing like that, actually the opposite."

Clay squeezed her hand and asked anxious now "Well what's the news?"

Sam took a deep breath and thought to herself _You can do this! _

She then exhaled and said slowly "Clay, sweetie.. I'm pregnant."

Clay looked at her first with a look of horror through it quickly melted into a look of love.

Clay gathered Sam to his chest and said ecstatic "Really, Sam that's amazing!"

He kissed her vigorously.

Sam stopped him and said confusingly "Clay honey slow down, are you really happy we're going to have a baby?"

Clay nodded and said joyfully "Yes, I mean I've got to admit I'm a bit surprised, is that why you did all of this for me?" He picked up the lilac petals as he spoke

Sam nodded.

She said sheepishly "Yes I thought it would soften the blow."

Clay laughed he kissed her and replied lovingly "Well you didn't need to worry about that I am very happy, plus I love your outfit."

Sam smiled.

Clay then said slyly "Through I would love it even better if it was on the floor."

Sam smacked Clay across his chest softly and said mockingly indignant "Clay, is that all you can think about!"

Clay said shamelessly "For right now anyway."

Sam smiled she kissed him long and slow for a second.

Sam then replied relieved "I'm so happy that you are okay about this."

Sam then gave Clay a somewhat troubled look.

She then asked assuredly "You are okay about this aren't you?"

Clay kissed Sam slow.

He then said seriously "I have never been more okay about anything else in my entire life our baby is gonna to be the most beautiful one on the entire planet thank you so much for giving this gift to us I love you."

Sam smiled wide and bright she felt so assured.

She then wrapped her arms around Clay's neck and kissed him long and soft.

Sam then said reverently "Oh Clay I am so happy you said that. I love you too!"

Clay then replied suggestively "Now about getting that outfit of yours on the floor?"

Sam threw her head back and laughed.

She then undid the clasp on her bra.

She started to slide it off and simultaneously wrapped her arms around Clay's neck.

She kissed Clay and said passionately "Your right tonight is the perfect night for our clothes to be on the floor in case you didn't know it already, I love you."

Clay slid her bra the rest of the way off and said thickly "I love you, and I am so happy about your news."

Sam grinned and replied tenderly "I'm thrilled that you are."

She then slid the bottom of her lingerie off and she and Clay celebrated their unexpected but welcomed news that night.


End file.
